Who get's Tsuna? Allx27
by FanFic-1070
Summary: This morning was normal as all the others, but why is Mukuro attending to his class? What will happen? Tsuna didn't like this at all! Rated T to be safe. An Allx27 FanFic!
1. The 'new' boy!

Hello there! This is gonna be my first KHR fanfic and I suck at spelling in english, but I really hope that you will forgive me.. xD

This Fanfic will be an all27 fanfic. This fanfic will not be following the plot of the manga...

Dissclaimer: I do not own KHR. '**cries' T^T**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------x**

It was a beautiful morning in a peaceful town called Namimori. The birds were sining, the sun was shining and the scream from Sawada's household came as normal. 'Hiiiiieeeee~~!! Reborn! What was that for?', asked an confused Tsuna. Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada is an 14 years old teenager boy that lives with his mother 'Nana' and his spartan tutor 'Reborn'. Reborn had already been there for half a year. It hven't been to long since the fight with Rokudo Mukuro. It had been a rumor about that Mukuro had made it out of the prison. AGAIN! Tsuna REALLY didn't like that.

This morning Tsuna was waken with a hard kick in the face by Reborn. 'Dame-Tsuna. You have to wake up now or your gonna be lat for school and you know what Hibari will do with the ones that is too late for school.', Reborn finished with a smirk on his face. Tsuna shiverd and looked at his clock. 'Hiiiieee~~!! Why didn't you wake me earlyer than this Reborn?', Tsuna yelled at him as he started to dress and ran down the stairs to get a toast with jam and put it in his mouth. He ran down the street. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto probably already walked over to school since Tsuna didn't come at the time they are used to meet. He had something about 5 minutes or something before the schoolbell would give signal for the first period. He kept running. Now he could see the school gates and he was drawing nearer to the gates.

He had two minutes again and hoped for that he would make it. HE MADE IT! He walked over to his classroom and sat down. 'Juudaime! You're alright.', Came a loud scream over the classroom and Tsuna looked over his shoulder to find Gokudera and Yamamoto walk over to him. 'Yo, Tsuna. We thought that you maybe would be sick since you were so late.', Yamamoto said with a smile upon his face. 'Oi, baseball-freak. Stop being so common with the Juudaime.', came an annoyed call from Gokudera that sat behind them.

'Ma, ma... Take it easy Gokudera.', came an carefree laughter from Yamamoto. 'Everybody, take your seats. Today we will get a new student in this class. You can come inside now.', said the teacher, Yuuki Mizuki with an high voice. The doors slided open and a boy came inside. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went into shock and pointed to the new 'student'. Rokudo Mukuro was standing there witht the Namimori school unifor on him and smiled one of his sexy smiles. 'Would you like to tell us your name?', asked Yuuki. The boy turned around to face the teacher and showed his red eye. 'My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Take good care of me please.', he said with the dark and handsome voice of his. Nearly all the girls squealed upon hearing it. _'What is he up with this time? And what will Hibari-san say to this?'_, Tsuna thought to himself. 'Well, since it's a place beside Sawada you can sit there.', Yuuki said with a singsong voice. Tsuna froze in place. The same did Gokudera and Yamamoto. 'Okay.', was the simple response from Mukuro. Mukuro walked over to the empty spot beside Tsuna and sat down beside him. Tsuna looked nervous over to him and was met with one of Mukuro's famous smirks.

'Hello, little Vongola.', said Mukuro with his seductive voice. 'Don't you dare touch Juudaime you pineapple freak!', came an angry hissing from behind them. Mukuro only began to lauhg his famous laughter at the bomber. Goukudera became angry. Suddenly the bell rang and Tsuna was the first one to get out of his seat and ran out of the door. He ran up tot eh rooftop and sat down at one of the benches that stood there. Why would Mukuro come to his school? What was he up to right now? That was the thoughts that repeated inside of his head. Suddenly the door opened and Mukuro came out from behind the door. Tsuna reacted quickly and got up from the bench and started to take small steps backwards. 'Oya, oya. Are you scared of me, little Vongola?', asked Mukuro as he stood there, looking at Tsuna in a way that didn't make Tsuna more confortable. Tsuna swalloved and nodded, unsure of what to say at all. Mukuro began to smirk and started to walk up to Tsuna. Tsuna didn't like this at all. 'W-wh-what are you do-doing here, Mu-mukuro?', asked Tsuna and couldn't help but stutter.

Mukuro kept his smirk in place and kept going toward Tsuna. 'Kufufu~. Sawada Tsunayosh. I will tell you what I'm doing here.', Mukuro said as he now was standing right in front of an shivering Tsuna. He got a hold on both of Tsuna's shoulders and leaned in to wisper something in Tsuna's ear. 'I'm here for 'you'!', he said before he licked Tsuna's ear. Tsuna was shocked over what Mukuro had said. Tsuan couldn't help but let some moans out. He really needed to get out of this situation before it would get to serious. He tried desperatly to push Mukuro away from him, but Mukuro was a littler to strong for him. Okay... A LOT stronger than him without the dying will pills and his gloves.

Tsuna was scared now. Suddenly the door opened and Hibari came out. He could see Mukuro and Tsuna and he saw that Tsuna was fighting against the pineapplefreak. Mukuro could feel the prefect but didn't care at all to look over to him. Tsuna really thought that this was starting to get embarrasing. Suddenly Mukuro lifted him up in bridal style and jumped over to another place at the roof. Tsuna looked over to where they once was standing and there was a 'tonfa' sticking into the cement of the roof. _'OhMyGosh!! That could have been me?! Hibari-san, please don't do that!!!'_, thought the now scared boy.

'Oya, oya. Hibari Kyoya. Couldn't you see that I were a little occupied with my little Tsunayoshi here?', Mukuro teased the prefect. Hibari looked at Mukuro with venom. Tsuna started to feel a little unconfortable here. 'Herbivore. Don't you know that taking others properties is against the school-law? I think I have to bite you to death. _'Oh Kami, why do you hate me so?'_, Tsuna thought to himself as Mukuro let him go and got out his big trident. 'Oya, oya. Is someone jealous here, Kyoya?', Mukuro teased Hibari. Hibari just looked at him before her began to run up to Mukuro.

~´*´~´*´~

Okay, this was the first chapter! What do you think? Please R&R!! ^^

I'm not so sure about what will happen next and what kind of pairing you guys want. Can't you just send me a mail or something about what you want to happen later on in the stoty? An sorry for my bad grammar xD

I had made an OC as the teacher!!

FanFic-1070~


	2. The first kiss stolen by

Okay, here we go with the second chapter.. Sorry for the late delay.. I have had a lot of tests and exams in the latest week and didn't have enough time to write so much.. Gomen 'bows'

Anyways... On with the chapter!! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but this fic in other words.. =D

Warning: They are gonna crossdressing our little Tuna! XD

Who get's Tsuna? - Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------x

From the rooftop you could hear metal crash against metal. Tsuna was standing on the side and looked terrified of what was happening in front of him. His cloud guardian and mist guardian were fighting. Okay, it's not like it's the first time they are fighting, but this time it looks like it was really serious. They were bouth behaving so odd. First Mukuro starts to harrass him and now Hibari-san thinks that Tsuna was his property. What was going on in their heads? While Tsuna were in deep thought he didn't listen to Mukuro's and Hibari's conversation. 'Oya, oya, Kyoya. Don't be so harsh. All I did was teasing my little Tsunayoshi-kun a little.

No harm done.', Mukuro said with his smirk in only made Hibari more pissed. Just what Mukuro was hoping for from him. Hibari were only an inch from hitting Mukuro squear in the face, but Mukruo doged to the other side and grabbed Tsuna in the process and jumped over the railing on the roof and down to the ground. He then looked up at the roof where he could see Hibari followong them down from the roof. 'Kufufu. I will now be taking _MY_ Tsunayosh-kun with me, so see you, Kyoya.', Mukuro said while he started to wannish in a mist and Hibari tried to get there as quickly as he could, but were to late.

Mukuro had allready been gone when he reached to where Mukuro had been standing with Tsuna in his arms. Hibari started to curse to himself and suddenly Yamamoto and Gokudera appeared from behind the corner and asked Hibari where the tenth/Tsuna was. Hibari only mumbled for himself. 'Rokudo Mukuro!', he said with an dangerously low tone in his face and if look could kill then Yamamoto and Goukudera would allready been done for. 'Wh-what do you mean, prefect? Have Mukuro been hurting the tenth?', Gokudera asked in an hysterical voice as if he was Tsuna's mother or something. Hibari only looked up to face them and then typed some words through his mouth.

'Rokudo. . Tsunayosh.', he said with an angry and lost voice. Bouth Gokudera and Yamamoto could hear what he said and soon got the shocked look in their faces. 'I KNEW THAT PINEAPPLE FREAK ONLY MENT TROUBLE!', Gokudera yelled out in an angry voice. Yamamoto and Gokudera ran of to try to find Tsuna and get him back from Mukuro.

When Tsuna woke up he found out that he were on a new place and not in his room. Suddenly he remembered what had happened and shot up to sit in the bed he had been sleeping in. He could remember that Hibari-san and Mukuro had been fighting and then Mukuro had jumped over to him and grabbed him. He had looked into the red eye of Mukuro and suddenly he felt dizzy and fell of to sleep. He suddenly felt that he was cold up his legs. He looked down and COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HE SAW! Here he was sitting with a short, white dress that reached up to his knees and barefoot. He got up from the bed and walked over to a body-sized mirror that was standing on the other side of the room. He was shocked. Somebody had even fixed his hair. He had two pigtails on each side of the head and two hair-pins in his hair to keep his bangs

from his eyes. He couldn't believe that he actually looked 'cute' in his new outfit. Who did this? He really didn't hope that it was Mukuro himself. 'Kufufu... Oya, Oya. How you look cute in that dress, my little Tsunayoshi-kun.', came a voice from behind him. He turned around to find Mukuro just an inch from him. Tsuna jumped up in the air and yelped like a girl and Mukuro only looked amused by his reaction. 'Why am I wearing this dress, Mukuro?', Tsuna asked with a shaking voice. Mukuro looked down on him and his smirk grew so wide that it almost splitted his face in half. 'Because I want you to wear it.', Mukuro answered before he pinned Tsuna to the wall and looked at him.

Mukuro looked like an hare that was being watched by the wolf that was hunting. Mukuro liked that look on his face. I made him so cute and naïve and that's just what Mukuro liked about this little boy. Tsuna began to panic and started to struggle in the strong grip from Mukuro. He leaned down to face Tsuna with his smirk in place. 'I love you, Tsunayoshi.', he said before he leaned in to capture Tsuna's lips. Tsuna was shocked in disbelife. His first kiss had been stolen. By Mukuro. His mist guardian. Suddenly Mukuro started to lick his bottom lip to ask for enterace. Tsuna didn't let him, but then Mukuro only had to do it himself.

He grabbed Tsuna's chin and let his thounge inside of Tsuna's started to moan inside of Mukuro's mouth and Mukuro started to smile. Mukuro suddenly leaned away from Tsuna to take a look at him. His eyes were half closed and he had such an cute red-pinkish coulour gracing his face. This was something that Mukuro would like to see more often. Suddenly the door burst open with a boom and an angry looking Gokudera and an pissed looking Yamamoto came into view. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE TEN---!', Gokudera said befor he took a look at Tsuna in the white dress. 'T-te-nth?!', he said before he fainted. Oh boy, this was going to be a loooong week!

---------------------------------------------------------------------x

Hi, sorry but I didn't get to write anymore down.. OMG, I'm so sleepy right now.. **'yawn'**

**Well, I hope you liked to read it as much as I liked to write it... =D**

**FanFic-1070~**


End file.
